


Different together

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, These Idiots, but in a loving way, mostly - Freeform, sam and nat are so done with them, so in love, so much stucky goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally got up the courage to ask Bucky out on an actual date. The first one in 70 years and they are both nervous as all hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

Steve had never been this nervous before. His heart was racing and he couldn’t stop pacing. The reason behind his nerves? He finally had gotten up the courage and asked Bucky out on an actual date.

He’d fumbled his way through it and blushed like an idiot, while Bucky teased him the whole time—and afterwards—but he did do it. And he’d felt really good about for the next ten minutes until he realized they’d set it up for that night.

That’s when he started to panic.

Now he had to actually go on the physical date and he hated to admit it but he was actually scared. He was flustered already, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act, he wasn’t sure what he was going to wear, and most of all he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the evening without giving in and kissing Bucky senseless like he’s wanted to do for years.

Give him an alien invasion over this any day.

Bucky was his closest friend and he knew more about him than anyone else in the world. Sometimes he knew more about Bucky than Bucky did.

The thought of sitting across from him at a restaurant and trying to talk to him and getting all dressed up and trying to be on a _first date_ made his whole body shake and his head race.

Why was he so nervous?

Bucky was just the love of his life, his best friend, the most attractive person he’d ever seen or talked to, a complete tease who made Steve blush whenever he had the chance, and the person he had to survive a date with without making a fool out of himself.

Realizing his impossible task he picked up his phone and called the two people he could trust to help him with this mission.

“Sam? I need you and Natasha to get over here and help me ASAP.”

Twenty minutes later Sam walked into Steve’s apartment, Natasha trailing behind him with a smirk on her face.

“Steve?” Sam called out. They heard a thud and then a shout 

“M’in the bedroom!”

“If he’s not wearing pants you owe me five bucks.” Natasha reminds Sam, her smirk getting bigger.

“Stop it. He is really freaking out. Don’t tease him okay? He’ll get enough of that from Bucky tonight.” Sam replied not able to hold back his own smile.

They both made their way into the bedroom where Steve was throwing shirts and pants all over his bed and on the floor. He didn’t even acknowledge them as they walked in.

It looked like a scene in a typical romance movie where the teenage girl was getting ready for the first date.

He was, however; wearing pants.  

“Steve?” Sam asked hesitantly

“Sam! Nat! Oh good you’re here.” He stopped what he was doing and walked over to them. He put his hands on either side of Sam’s shoulder and asked very seriously.

“What do I do? What do I wear? What am I going to say? Should I style my hair? What if he doesn’t like ice cream anymore? What if doesn’t go well and it’s awkward between us for the rest of our lives? And that’ll be a very long time because we’re super soldiers.” He rambles on and Sam eventually has to put a hand over his mouth.

“Alright that’s enough…” he stopped him verbally and leaned back a little away from him.

“He’s worse than we thought.” Sam looked over to Natasha who was shaking her head.

“Okay. Sam. Here’s the plan. You take Steve to the kitchen and get him a glass of water, explain what an idiot he is to him, and I’ll take care of the outfit. And hair. And everything else.” Natasha says and walks past them into the room.

“You heard the lady.” Sam says and all but pulls Steve down the hall into the kitchen.

“Sam I’m so nervous. Why am I so nervous? Oh I know why it’s because I’m finally going on a date with Bucky. An actual date. What was I thinking asking him out? You should have seen his face he looked so amused like he’s just doing this to indulge me and tell me how stupid I am.  I mean we were a couple before everything, but we never actually went out on dates before. And everything is so different now, what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me and he’s just saying yes so he let me down easy? ” He rambled for what seemed like forever as Sam made him sit down.

Sam listened to him as he freaked out and got him a glass of water. He put the glass down calmly in front of Steve and when Steve stopped and took a drink Sam said

“You’re a dumbass.”

Steve all but choked on his water and then gave Sam a confused look.

“How do you not see how Bucky looks at you? He’s wanted you to make the first move since the day he got his memories back. He’s still not sure of himself,” Sam leaned forward and looked Steve dead in the eyes, “but he’s sure of you. And that he wants you. So stop stressing and let us help you get ready. Trust me when I say Bucky is still in love with you so this is really just a formality.”

Steve was quiet for a minute and then opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could say anything Natasha was calling them.

“Let’s go boys! I haven’t got all day.”

Sam smiled at Steve and patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry Cap you got this.”

Steve walked back into his bedroom to find Natasha with a shirt and pair of pants in her arms.

“This is what you’re wearing. Shoes are right there. Hop to it I have somewhere I need to be.” She said and shoved the clothes into his arms and then him into the bathroom.

He shut the door without protesting and started getting ready.

“You gunna tell him where you’re going?” Sam asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nope.” She said, glancing at her freshly painted fingernails. “He can figure it out later.”

Five minutes later Steve walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue V-neck and some tighter than normal jeans.

“I don’t think this is…”

“Shut up those jeans make your ass look _fine_.” Sam says with a whistle.

Steve’s cheeks immediately get bright red.

Natasha nods in agreement, much to his chagrin.

“He’s right.” She was still nodding as she looked him up and down and moved her finger in a motion that meant ‘twirl’.

Steve gave her a look and when she did it again he let out a groan of annoyance and spun around for her.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better about tonight?” He muttered as Natasha walked up to him and started styling his hair for him.

“Yes. Now stay with Sam and don’t mess up your hair until later.” She winked at him and he blushed again just like she knew he would.

“I will see you later.” She called over her shoulder as she walked out of their line of sight.

Steve watched her go and Sam folded his arms

“So…” Sam started, “how are we going to keep you calm for the next…” he looked at his watch, “two hours?”

Steve felt himself go pale and had to steady himself on the wall.

“Two hours? That close already?! I’m not ready… I have to cancel!” he said and looked around frantically for his phone.

“Woah! Woah!” Sam said and put his hands on his shoulders to ground him.

“What the hell Cap. You’re not supposed to be scared of anything, and you’re scared of your best friend and sort-of-still-boyfriend who is just as in love with you as you are with him. If you don’t get laid tonight the team has not done its patriotic duty and the avengers have failed.”

Steve stopped and looked him intensely in the eyes

“Sam. You’re a good pal. But I swear if you say something like that to me ever again I will break your wings with my shield and tell Stark it was you so he lectures you about it for the rest of your life.”

Sam blinked a few times and then opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words.

“I uh….won’t?” Sam finally says

“Yikes Steve. Never seen you act like this about anything.” Sam observed while Steve started pacing again. He brought a hand up to run through his hair, but Sam stopped him

“Hey! You think breaking my wings is bad, wait until Nat finds out you messed up your hair. I promise she’ll break something a lot more vital.” He glanced down Steve’s body as he spoke, trying to give him a nonverbal hint as to what that vital thing might be.

When Steve finally got it he let out a strangled sound and went right back to pacing. Sam sighed and leaned against the doorframe to watch him.

It was going to be a long two hours. 


	2. Second first date

Bucky was waiting not so patiently for Steve to pick him up for their first official date in over seventy years. They hadn’t actually done a lot of “dating” per say back in the old days. But they’d had something better. They had been best friends, had fallen in love, and because of the way things were back then they had kept it quiet and just went steady. They had been a couple since they were in their late teens, and been in love.

The stupid punk was tiptoeing around him like he was made of glass, and while it was slightly adorable it was also frustrating.

He was starting to worry a little bit.

Bucky knew things were different. _They_ were different. Did that mean things between them was different too?

He didn’t want to think so, because he felt the same way. He was in love with Steve Rogers. Because of everything that’d happened with hydra and losing his memories, getting them back again and all he was starting to think he loved Steve even more now. Every time he remembered something about him, or the punk did something selfless, or someone recognized him and he got _that_ smile on his face…Bucky could feel himself falling harder for him. Or when they were alone and Steve looked at him with such affection and he felt like even though they weren’t exactly together they also weren’t single? It was complicated and Bucky hated complicated things, made his head hurt.

Maybe Steve thought he was too different now. Maybe he _was_ too different. He wasn’t exactly the Bucky Steve had known and grown up with.

But Steve still loved him. He knew from how he smiled, the creases next to his eyes, when he got excited to see him. He knew from the longing looks he gave from across the room when he thought Bucky wasn’t looking. He knew because of the few times Steve’s leaned in to kiss him and then backed off suddenly because he wasn’t sure it was okay.

Bucky could still read his face like it was an open book. His Stevie had never been very good at hiding his feelings. He wasn’t any good at lying either.

Bucky let out a huff and started pacing. Steve was already two minutes late, and he knew for a fact the punk had been ready for at least two hours. They basically lived together right now, but technically Bucky had his own apartment next door to Steve. He kept some clothes and other things in it, and when he needed some alone time he stayed there. But ninety-five percent of the time he was with Steve in his apartment.

Natasha had come over to help him get ready because he was freaking out about this date and she had told him that Sam was doing the same thing with Steve. So it was weird Steve was late and even weirder that Bucky was in his own apartment.

He was just about to go and see if he could find him when there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath Bucky went over and opened it slowly. He sucked in a breath at what he saw.

Steve had always been gorgeous, but right now all dressed like _that_ for him and looking as shy and nervous as he did? Bucky wanted to skip the date all together and just stay in the apartment.

“Sorry I’m late, Buck.” Steve said looking bashful

“Don’t worry about it, punk. Some things never change.” Bucky responded with a smile that immediately puts Steve at ease.

How one smile from him could make Steve so happy, give him so much confidence, Bucky would never understand. This idiot would be the death of him.

“Well what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Bucky said and shoved his shoulder playfully. Steve gave him that smile, the one that made him melt, and offered him his arm like a gentleman. Bucky huffed out a laugh and shoved him again as he shut the door behind them. 

* * *

 

He wasn’t going to lie it was awkward. Steve wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be acting and Bucky didn’t want to push the guy. They had just gotten ice cream and were walking around the park, they were quiet for the most part.

It’s weird when Bucky takes Steve’s free hand in his and he sees Steve freeze a little and look around like he doesn’t want them to get caught. Bucky has to remind him it’s not illegal anymore and he’s being a dweeb. 

“Sorry, Buck this is all so weird.” He says with a chuckle, squeezing his hand lightly and then licking his ice cream again.

Bucky watched his tongue move and swallowed hard, man he wanted to go home and have that tongue on something else. He knows _that_ had to wait, though, so he pretends to be interested in his own ice cream the next time Steve looks over at him

“S’not that weird to go on a date with your fella.” He says nonchalantly, not looking at him still.

“Yeah? That what I am?” Steve asks warily.

Bucky looks over at him like he’s an idiot and nudges his shoulder with his own.

“Unless you got some dame or a different fella in your life you haven’t told me about?” he asks, slightly afraid the answer will be yes.

“Wh-ah No! Bucky I didn’t… I mean it’s just been so different and I…” he rambles for a minute before looking over and Bucky has an eyebrow raised and a half smirk on his face.

“Bucky!” Steve says in an exasperated voice, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re the only fella I want in my life.” He says quietly. “Always have been, always will be.”

They’re quiet for the next few minutes, finishing their ice cream at almost the same time and holding tight to the other’s hand.

Bucky waits until they’re sort of out of the way to stop them and turn Steve to face him.

“Stevie I love you. And I know things are different, we’re both so different, but…I’ve missed you, punk.” his eyes trace Steve’s face and he brings his other hand up to gently touch his cheek

“I mean I know it’ll take some time to get back to where we were, but… I mean I love you and you love me so why not?” he manages a little smile as he speaks.

Steve gets that look in his eyes. The one makes Bucky melt. The one that knocks the breath right out of him because how can Steve look at him like _that_ still after everything he’s done?

Like he’s the moon and the stars and the whole damn universe to him.

“Yeah Buck. I’d like that.” Steve responds quietly and his eyes flicker down to his lips for just a split second before they snap back to his eyes and his cheeks get red.

Bucky’s lips curve up into a smirk and his hand traces over his blush, hoping that he can still make him blush just like back in the old days, from his forehead to his toes.

“I missed you, punk.” He says and grabs his collar to pull him into the kiss they both want.

Steve’s arms wrap around him to pull him close and when the kiss finally ends he breathes out “I missed you too, Buck.”

And Bucky can’t help his grin before pulling him back in for another kiss, a deeper more passionate kiss. When they part Steve’s face is still all pink and he’s looking at Bucky with that look again and Bucky doesn’t know how much more of it he can take.

“Why don’t we…take this back to your place?” Bucky asks nonchalantly.

“Might not be illegal for us to be together anymore but you keep looking at me like that I might have to start takin all your clothes off right here and that is still illegal to do in public.”

Steve’s face gets even more flushed at the thought and he searches Bucky’s face for a sign that he’s lying.

“I’m not lookin at you any different.” He mutters and Bucky raises an eyebrow, presses another quick kiss to his lips and says

“Yeah I know. You always look at me like I’m your favorite person in the whole world and I need you to stop because it’s a major turn on.” He says and chuckles when Steve looks down and shuffles his feet.

“You are my favorite person in the whole world.” Steve responds quietly and Bucky can’t help it as he grabs his hands and starts tugging him back towards their apartment building.

“Can’t believe how much of a sap you still are.” He says, Steve following him with no hesitation or complaints.

“Could say the same thing about you doll.” Steve responds with a slight chuckle.

Bucky just pulls him back to the apartment. When they get inside and up the one flight of stairs Steve pulls the keys out of his pocket and tries to open the door, but Bucky starts kissing him again and it gets rather difficult to focus.

Somewhere between Steve getting shoved up against the door and letting out the first small groan into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky gets the keys from him and gets the door open. Steve stumbles backwards slightly and starts laughing because the whole thing is ridiculous, like they’re back to being teenagers but this time they don’t have to hide anything about their relationship.

Bucky revels in his laugh, stepping forward as Steve steps back into the apartment and closing the door gently behind him so he can watch Steve as his face lights up in that dorky happy way he gets whenever Bucky is around him.

Steve pulls him back into another kiss, and Bucky remembers this is how it used to feel. His whole chest felt warm, and he felt safe, like he was home and nothing bad was ever going to happen again. He knew that was all crazy and that Hydra was out there and they were never actually safe.

 But for a minute it felt like it.

They have to break apart to breathe and Bucky’s lips move down to his jaw and then his neck, like tracing a familiar path but it’s also new. This is all the same, but different and Bucky wonders if Steve feels it too. He doesn’t have to ask, as Steve is panting slightly already and clutching at Bucky’s shoulders and back like he’s his life-line.

It’s electric and Bucky wants to take it slow, savor every second, but Steve is quickly tugging at his shirt and his pants and making the prettiest sounds and he can’t stand it.

He gets them to the bedroom somewhere between Steve tugging at his long hair, which is his new favorite thing, and him tugging the blonde’s shirt off.

They’re kissing and exploring and asking if what they’re doing is alright.

Bucky’s taking control just like he used to and Steve is lust drunk off the attention and touches.

It’s a little clumsy and maybe a little too fast but it’s them. Them together and in love and neither of them are complaining.

Afterwards, once they’ve gotten all cleaned up and are back in bed together, they’re a tangled mess of naked limbs. Steve is resting his head on Bucky’s chest and hugging him close.

Bucky is running his flesh fingers through his hair gently and letting out small happy sighs as Steve starts dozing off.

Yeah they were different now, but they were still them. And they were going to be together like they were supposed to be.


End file.
